Our Time
by dreamer1978
Summary: Little Stories about Captain Charles James and Molly Dawes and they find their way in their relationship. M rated for a future chapter. Written in the Male POV.


**Disclaimer - Do NOT Own the Rights and Characters in Our Girl. These belong to the BBC and Tony Grounds. **

**Please read this story and write a review please. Thank you. **

**To my Rookie Blue readers this is just a short series of chapters on a show I love here in the UK. Hopefully you will enjoy it and maybe catch the show. **

* * *

><p><strong>Family Day Out<br>**

Standing outside Windsor train station waiting on Molly's train to arrive, I can't wait. It's been a few weeks since I last saw her; she has been away on a training exercise. She has the weekend off; luckily for me it is the same weekend that I get Sam. So this is the first time she will be spending some time with my son and I. Sam has been excited since I told him where we were going, he may be more excited about the fun we are about to have. Where's I am more excited to spend time with Molly and Sam. This adventure was Molly's idea, to spend some time with Sam, in a more neutral environment than being at my parent's house in Bath.

My mobile beeps in my pocket. I pull the phone out and look at the message. _ Just pulling into the station, see you soon. X_

I can't stop the smile, on my face thinking that she is close by. Even with the texts, emails and the phone calls. Nothing is better for me to spend some time with my Molly.

Turning around and putting my head in the car window. "Scamp, Molly is almost here. "

My son in his excited tone says, "Yeah, then we can get going Dad."

"We can get going."

I can tell there has been a train into the station, as there are more people coming out of the station than going into. Not long now.

Then I see her coming through the crowd, she looks so beautiful even without a speck of make up on her face. The natural beauty she is. She spots me and gives me that smile that makes me smile and I smile back. Once she stops in front of me and drops her kit bag.

She smiles up and me and says "Miss me."

The answer will always be the same. "You know I miss you when you leave." I draw her into my arms and give her a quick kiss. It's still an adjustment for me but it's getting there. I am the other side of the coin now, I am the boyfriend waiting for his girlfriend to come home from exercise or waiting to see them when they have a weekend or a few days R n R. It makes me think how much of a strain that puts on relationship and what my ex-wife went through.

Breaking away from the kiss, "You ready to get going. I don't know how much longer I can keep a lid on Sam's excitement."

"Can't wait, I have been looking forward to this since I suggested it. If it is a success, maybe we could bring my family along. Not my mum and dad though, just the kids." Molly suggests.

"Yeah why not, I can't wait to meet your parents." Which is the truth; even though Molly keeps saying it will be a nightmare.

"Let's get me spending some time with Sam out of the way first, before you think about even spending time with my lot." Molly laughs.

"It will be fine." I say, hopefully it will.

Opening the passenger door to allow Molly to get in, I hear Sam shout from the backseat. "Hey Molly"

Molly turns her head and says "Hey Sam, your dad says that you are excited about our day out."

As I am about to close the door, I hear Sam say. "It's going to be great. "

Closing the door, I pick up her kit bag and put it in to the boot of the car and jog around the car to get into the driver seat.

I turn and look at Molly and smile after I put the key into the ignition and start the car. Molly starts singing "Hi Ho Hi Ho it's off to Legoland we go," then whistles. Just like in Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Sam joins in singing the song too and before I know it, I am sing along with them. Thankfully the journey is only as short 10min journey to Legoland Windsor from the station.

After we park in the car park, I turn to the backseat and speak to my son, "Sam you know the drill by now but I need to make sure you know it. No running away a head always say beside me or Molly. If we do get separated, stop where you are and we will come and find you. Do you understand?"

Sam smiles at me and almost rolls his eyes. "Yes dad, I understand. Can we get out the car now?" I nod at him and he unbuckles his seat belt, so he can get going.

Turning back to Molly, "You ready to get going too?"

"You know I am. Let's go." She unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car.

Once we are all out of the car. I take Sam's hand so he doesn't run off in the first few minutes of arriving. Molly comes around to our side of the car and I take her hand. Having her hand in mine, it feels so natural and comfortable. With us we are at ease with each other, we don't have to watch what we are saying.

After getting our tickets, which the army in me pre booked and our maps, it was all go. The first ride that Sam wanted to go on was one of the water rides. Molly was all for the ride as she is a big kid at heart, even though she had to grow up quickly with being the eldest in her family. Near the middle of the ride, I get a little bit wet and Sam starts laughing. "Dad you got wet."

I can't be mad at him for laughing at me, he is such a great kid and I love it when he is happy. A happy Sam is a happy daddy.

"Just watch out Sam or you will be going overboard." I joked.

"You wouldn't do that dad?" Sam replied.

"I would." I tried to keep a straight face. Sam looked horrified at the prospect of going into the water.

Molly is trying to not laugh too. "Sam I couldn't help you as I don't know how to swim."

Sam then says, "Ok, I won't laugh at you any more Dad."

"I wouldn't do that to you." I say in my dad voice.

We ride a few more rides for about an hour before we make it to a food stop. I don't think I have had so much fun in ages, even before my injury, nothing seemed to have any purpose to it apart from being a dad and a soldier.

After we get all our food ordered and sit down at the table. "Are you having fun Sam?"

The smile on Sam face tells it all, he is beaming with excitement and fun. "The best dad. Molly is really funny and cool." I am glad my son likes Molly it makes my job and life a bit easier, they both get on.

"Molly?" I ask her.

"I am having a great time. Sam you are really cool too." She says to my son.

Over our food Sam keeps the conversation going as he looks at the map of the places he still wants to go. "Dad before we go can we go to the shop and to get some Lego? To take to Grandmas and Granddad James's house."

"Sure. Molly you want to get anything for you little brother?"

"Was planning on getting something for him, don't know what to get though."

Sam offers, "Molly I will help you." My son is making my chest swell with pride at the way he is accepting Molly in my life.

"I would love than and maybe if you still are a good boy I will buy you something to, to remember our day out." Molly says to Sam's offer and he smiles.

"You don't have to do that, you don't have to buy my son anything." I don't want Molly to think she has to buy my son affection. It looks like she already has it.

"I do and I want to. When we go out you don't let me pay for much, so allow me to do this please, Charles." Molly pleads with me.

I nod in acceptance of this.

After we leave the food area we head to the Miniland area of the park. Molly patiently gets down to Sam's level when we get to the London area and she explains the landmarks to Sam. Promising the next time he and I are in London, she will take him to see the bigger versions. I love that Molly gets down to his eye level and speaks to him in a way he will understand. I mean no harm in this but I find Molly to be a more natural parent than my exes way of parenting. I wonder what Molly would be like as a mother of our children. I don't know where that though came from, but I think she would be a great mother and they would hope to have her natural go get them attitude. Shaking that thought from my head for the moment, we keep going around the miniland. As Molly hasn't' had much of a chance to travel, I explain the bits of the land that I have been to and what they are really like. I want Molly to have the chance to travel and experience things, that she seems to have missed out on and I want her happy. So hopefully we can do a bit of traveling together soon.

Moving on through the park, we visit the underwater world area, the safari area and being on lots of rides. I turn around and see Molly whispering in Sam's ear.

"What are you two up to?" I enquire. I don't trust the look I see in Molly's eyes and the wide eyes of Sam.

"Nothing dad." Sam says too quickly for my liking. It is the tone he uses when he is up to something.

Looking at Molly, "Are you going to tell me, what you two are conspiring about behind my back?"

With a cheeky look in her eyes, those are full of mischief. "You will find out soon enough."

She walks past me and turns and winks at me. This can only mean trouble and I look like I could be the butt of this joke.

We walk for a few paces and then Sam turns and looks at me. "Dad, can we please go on this, please?" I turn and look at what he is looking at a climbing wall.

"You can go on that." I reply.

Then he looks up at me, with his puppy dog eyes. "Can we have a race between us dad, to see who can get up to the top quicker. I get a head start as I am smaller and wasn't' a solider." Then the penny drops what my son and Molly have been whispering about.

I walk up to Molly and put my arm around her waist, then whisper in her ear. "Did you put him up to this?"

Pulling my head back, to see her reaction to my question. "Kinda, it was Sam that asked if you would do it with him. Due to your injury and I said you would be fine to do it."

My injuries are healed and my rehab is finished but it's strange my son thinks I can't do these things again.

"Thanks for putting his mind at rest and you will pay for you part in this later." Hopefully Molly gets what I am meaning. It's been too long since I was with Molly last in that way and I need to feel that connection again tonight. Need to stop thinking about sex with Molly and in front of my son. I don't want to be having a problem in the trouser department.

"I'll hold you to that." Molly whispers back to me, catching on to what I want from her.

Turning back to Sam, "Sure scamp we can go on this."

After getting all kitted out and harnessed up. Sam gets his head start and I follow up the wall. I let Sam win. When we return to the ground, he wants to go up against Molly. Molly wins the race with Sam. Then Sam makes a suggestion that I like, that Molly and I race each other. We have a bit of good old fashioned back and forth between us and we set off up the wall. In the background I can here Sam shouting "Come on daddy and Molly." I like the fact that he isn't showing favouritism between us. When I reach the top first, I see Molly is only just over half way up, I think about the fun today has been. Rebecca, Sam's mother wouldn't have even dared to attempt the wall or went on the some of the rides we went on. Time with Molly and my son has been perfect; Sam hasn't even had much of tantrum if he didn't get his way.

An hour or so later after the climbing wall, we have made it back to the shop in the park. Sam and Molly head off in search of something for, Molly's little brother. I look around and see all the Lego Star Wars collection, I don't let it be known but I am a huge Star Wars fan. I see the Millennium Falcon Lego set and I want to get it, so Sam and I can build it together. Picking it up, I notice something that I think would be quite fun and a memento of the day. Trying to hide my little surprise I go and find Molly and Sam.

When I find them, Sam has his hands full of Lego that he wants to buy. "You got enough there, scamp?" I ask my son.

"Yeah dad is it ok?" My son always asks even though he doesn't know the value of money yet.

"It is ok." Then I look at Molly. "Did you manage to get everything that you want for your little brother?"

"We did and Sam was a great help." She looks Sam and smile. "Didn't we have fun trying to find them?"

Sam enthusiastically nods his little head.

Molly looks at my arm holding the Millennium Falcon box. "What is that? I didn't know you were a Star Wars fan?"

"There are things you don't know about me, Dawes. I am a Star Wars fan and I thought this would be good for me and Sam to put together." I hope she buys that line as, it is really for me. I laugh internally.

Molly, being Molly sees straight through what I said. "You bought it for yourself and not for you and Sam." She shakes her head.

Once through the check-out, we make it back out of the park. Sam then turns to me and Molly. "Dad and Molly, thank you for a brilliant day out."

I am full of love for my son again for making this introduction of Molly into his and my life easier. It could have been really difficult, but it wasn't as Molly has a way about her that makes things easy.

Molly says to Sam, "I had a great day too, thank you to you and your dad." She gives Sam a hug and then turns to me and gets up on her tiptoes and kisses me on my cheek.

"I am happy that both of you had a great day. I had a great day with the two most important people in my life." I really mean that. Sam will always be number 1 and Molly will be second.

Once in the car after the packages are stored in the boot, I pull out 2 little bags that hidden in my jacket. "Sam and Molly here is something from me to say thank you and for being the best."

Inside each bag are a little Han Solo and Princess Leia key ring and a little lego man. The Han Solo is me, Princess Leia is Molly and the Lego man is Sam.

Molly looks into the bag and is a bit confused so I explain the significance to both of them. Hopefully the meaning of Princess Leia and Han together will explain. Sam really loves the little figures, "Dad I will keep them on my bedside table and remember today."

Molly looks quiet taken a back with the little figures but also the meaning. "Hopefully that isn't too nerdy for you Molly. I just want you to remember today and also how much you mean to me. To have me with you in a little action figure when we are apart."

Molly is quite but leans over the gear stick and says "Thank you," and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

Sam says, "Yuck" in a rather loud voice from the back of the car. "You shouldn't be kissing girls dad. They make your teeth fall out and you don't want that."

Both, Molly and I burst out laughing at that comment. I start the car and drive away from Legoland and heading back to Bristol.

As we head back, Sam asks if we can go to McDonalds on the way back. It is a treat for him as Rebecca, isn't a fan of fast food restaurants but as it is a special day, I allow this little slip. "We can as long as you don't tell you mum." I know he will tell her.

We find a McDonalds on the road and go inside. After getting our food, Sam and I head off to find a table, while Molly goes to the ladies room. I know have an opportunity to ask Sam what he thinks of Molly.

"Sam, what do you think of Molly?" I ask him as I put the food on the table.

Sam looks a little confused but answers, "I really like her and she is so much fun. She makes me laugh. I like that she can make you laugh and smile too. So I like her for that." I don't cry much due to my upbringing but that comment makes me close to tears. I crouch down and bring my son into my arms and give him a big hug and a kiss.

"I like her too and I like that she can make me laugh and smile. So do you mind me seeing more of her and you see more of her?" I don't want to put pressure on him too quickly but we will set it at his pace.

"No I want to spend more time with Molly. Maybe we can go to London and see her? She promised."

"Yes she did and we can." Looks like she has the Sam seal of approval, which is important to me.

Molly comes to the table. "What am I missing?" She sees me crouched down with Sam.

"Just having some father and son time, isn't that right Sam?" I look in his eyes.

Sam nods his head and opens his happy meal.

We eat in a comfortable silence and then head back out to continue our journey back to my parents place in Bath.

During the journey home, I put on the song Molly and I sang at the FOB on the CD player. I smile remembering that performance. It was the first time I saw Molly let her hair down literally and figuratively. She was stunning in her black top and her camo trousers. Looking over into the car, I see that Molly has fallen asleep in the passenger side; she must have been tired after her exercise and that day. I reach over and pull her hand over to my side of the car and place in on my leg. So I have just this little physical contact with her. I look into the rear-view mirror and see that Sam is also asleep. I feel content just driving listening to some music with Molly and Sam near me. I feel complete for the first time in years.

When we get back to my parents' house, both of them are still asleep. I run into and find my parents sitting in the sitting room. "Mum or Dad. Need a little hand. Molly and Sam are asleep. Can one of you get Sam and I will get Molly."

My dad is the first to answer. "I'll get him and your mum can get his bed ready." My dad gets up from his chair and follows me out. Once Sam is out of the car and in my dad's arms he mumbles. "Han, Leia, Me" My dad looks at me confused. I notice that he is holding them in his hands. "They're in your hands scamp." I kiss his forehead and my dad walks him into the house.

Once they are in the house, I lift Molly as gently as I can out of the car and kick the door shut with my foot. Will have to return to get the bags out of the boot, I carry Molly upstairs to my bedroom. I place her on the bed and try to undress her without waking her. With great difficulty I manage it. Then place her under the covers. I go and check on Sam and see he is in bed and I place a kiss on his forehead and say "Goodnight Sam." I place the Han, Leia and the Lego guy on the bedside table, so he can see them when he wakes in the morning.

After leaving the room, I run outside and get our belongings out of the car. Molly will need her kit bag when she wakes up. Popping my head back into the sitting room, I see my mum and dad sitting back in their seats. "Thanks for your help. Don't know how I would've managed without you."

My dad looks to me from his chair, "You are welcome. Do you want a nightcap?" I know that is code that in this family that they want a chat.

I shake my head, "No I just want to go to bed and we will see you in the morning." Walking over I place a kiss on top of my mother's head. "Goodnight Mummy."

She smiles back at me, my third favourite smile, "Goodnight my sweet boy."

I say "Goodnight dad." With a polite nod of the head.

Bags in hand I head up the staircase and drop our bags. I see Molly is still asleep, so after a quick visit to the bathroom, I shower, change into a fresh pair of boxers and do the nightly routine. Lifting up the covers and sliding into bed. Instinctively as soon as I get into bed, Molly turns and comes to me; resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arm around my waist. I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on the head and nuzzle my nose into her hair to inhale her scent. The smell calms me and I close my eyes with a smile on my face, thinking how lucky I am. That Molly was sent to me, as battle casualty replacement medic and how we connected. I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of this. <strong>

**Looking forward to the reviews, even if they are good or bad, any feedback is welcomed as it makes me a better writer. D (Jan) x**


End file.
